


Coming Home

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, M/M, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I don’t know where I am anymore. I’ve lost count of people I killed. I’m not even sure I know who I am anymore.</i>
</p><p>  <i>But I know that this war is insane and that I miss you.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

_I don’t know where I am anymore. I’ve lost count of people I killed. I’m not even sure I know who I am anymore._

_But I know that this war is insane and that I miss you._

Among the rubble of once a city, Kageyama sat. He heard fire, air raid siren, and war looming just outside the city, yet he hadn’t move for a while.

His tank was finally destroyed, after long fight against another heavy-type tank, and his last two crews had decided that they had enough of war before lodging bullets into their brains.

Kageyama was only twenty when the war started. He had lived peacefully on the countryside and made a living on a lumber led by the village’s head’s son, Sawamura. Orphaned at age 13, Kageyama never felt like he missed anything, because of a certain side-dish seller’s son with messy, bright orange hair, who often secretly gave Kageyama food he was supposed to be selling.

Hinata Shouyou had been secretly feeding him since the day Kageyama found out he no longer had parents. Hinata had blabbered some stuff about being full with delicious food makes you happier and thirteen years old Kageyama had thought that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Hinata. They continued their routine of secret lunch together—which wasn’t really a secret anymore, since everyone on the village know—even after Kageyama grew into tall, fine men, while Hinata was still wobbling with his growth.

But then the war came.

Sawamura Daichi left village for battlefield with his childhood friend, Sugawara Koushi for war. Not long after, Kageyama was called to enlist. Hinata had run after him to the enlisting site at the village head’s house but they had told him that he wasn’t tall enough to be a soldier.

Kageyama had patted Hinata’s head gently and sighed, “Don’t cry. I’ll come back before you can say ‘Bakageyama’.”

But Hinata still cried. And Kageyama waited until he left the village’s border with his fellow new soldiers before he let his tears fell and his shoulders shook from sudden sobbing. Another new soldier with freckled face gave Kageyama a pat on the shoulder. Kageyama lifted his tear-streaked face to Yamaguchi Tadashi, whose eyes were bloodshot.

Yamaguchi had said nothing, but Kageyama knew he had to leave a certain tall guy back on the village as well because that certain tall guy had bad sight.

The training had been hard and Yamaguchi had been assigned to another division. Kageyama found out that he was particularly skilled with the new war machine called tank. After times passed, he was entrusted with commander position of a heavy tank with four other crews and he commanded his crews with heavy tasks that made them sweat blood every single time. They had called him ‘King’ and sneered at him, but General Takeda had complimented him and eventually sent Kageyama to the battlefield on North.

That was months ago.

Several hours ago, he had lost two crews, the driver and the radio operator, over sudden shot of a Soviet tank on the distance. Kageyama managed to return the sudden attack with only a gunner, Kindaichi, and loader, Kunimi, as he took control of the wheel. They had broken down the enemy’s tank, since the Soviet’s tank, albeit had great cannon, didn’t have thick armor.

Kageyama had pulled out the only living crew from the tank, a very lanky man who grunted, “My name is Lev” in broken English, through bloodied teeth, when Kageyama asked what his name was. Kageyama had pulled his gun out to end him, but then he threw Lev back against his smoking tank. Lev had clutched into a photo after that. He had coughing blood before he finally froze with photograph of his sister on his hand and a smile on his lips.

Kindaichi and Kunimi decided to follow Lev into eternity not long after.

Kageyama had returned to his tank to find out that his tank was rendered useless. The chain on the wheel had been completely broken and he had no ammunition left. The Soviet would come anytime soon and Kageyama had realized that there would be no more of secret lunch with Hinata for him.

So he sat there and leaned against the wall, hiding from two broken tanks and dead bodies of his comrades and enemy, and pulled out his last piece of paper for letters he had promised to send Hinata.

_I only have an hour or less until the Soviet soldiers marched into this dead town. An hour is a long time to wait, but it’s a short time for those who are in love._

_I wish I had an infinite hour with you before I go into eternity._

_I wish I could apologize to you a million times for not being able to go home._

_I wish I could hear you calling me ‘Bakageyama’ for the last time._

_I hope peace come soon. I hope I got to reborn again after the world is in peace once more and I hope I could find you again and there should be nothing that will keep us apart anymore._

_Now I’m coming home to you, Hinata._

_Kageyama_

He put the letter inside his breast pocket, the closest place to his heart, and heard the rumbling of tank wheels against broken road and pavement.

Lev’s friends had come to get him.

Kageyama stood up, rose up his hands in surrender, and walked calmly towards the enemy’s soldiers as they yelled at him in language he didn’t understand.

Underneath those helmets, behind those uniforms, stood men who had lost something; their family, their home, their smile, and perhaps their sanity. Kageyama didn’t know them and he could never communicate with them, but he felt that eventually, they and him were just the same.

They raised their machine guns.

And Kageyama closed his eyes.

_Now I’m coming home to you, Hinata._


End file.
